


Жить нельзя умереть

by jihiri_kuro



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Obscene lexicon, Out of Character, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22799221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihiri_kuro/pseuds/jihiri_kuro
Summary: Сделать выбор — это не больно.
Kudos: 8





	Жить нельзя умереть

**Author's Note:**

> После того, как я сквикнулась о новую рисовку и авторский ООС персонажей, мангака добавила еще и контрольный в голову: «пудинговую» экстру. Этот текст — попытка развидеть и сублимировать.  
> По моему хэдканону Акихито не в восторге от секс-экспериментов Асами и способен ментально сопротивляться, даже когда испытывает телесное возбуждение.
> 
> События арки «Pray in Abyss» игнорируются. В тексте использованы реплики из экстры к десятому тому манги.

Suicide is painless  
It brings on many changes  
And I can take or leave it if I please*.

Давно ли я мечтал о славе лучшего в Японии фоторепортёра? О членстве в «Магнум-фото»? О заработке, позволяющем утереть нос некоему самовлюбленному ублюдку?  
Давно ли меня тошнило от одной мысли стать не просто любовником мужчины, а жалким содержантом — и жить на всём готовом, ублажая своего господина и повелителя словно образцовая жёнушка? А ведь я сам сделал этот выбор — ещё тогда, когда пришёл в отель к Асами, чтобы просить спасти моих друзей.  
Где они теперь, мои мечты, мои планы, мои принципы? Разбились, осыпавшись осколками под ноги Асами Рюичи, и теперь превращаются в пыль под подошвами его ботинок ручной работы. Иногда мне самому хочется расколотить вдребезги ту хрустальную витрину, в которую превратилась моя жизнь — даже если я сам разобьюсь вместе с ней о железную волю Асами. Самоубийство — это же не больно.  
Куда больнее каждую минуту, каждую секунду терять себя, превращаясь в нечто, самому себе противоположное. Хочется вырваться на волю, разорвать тот замкнутый круг, в котором я мечусь обезумевшим зверем. Выкинуть какую-нибудь детскую глупость… вроде скандала по идиотскому поводу — подумаешь, пропавший пудинг… Дело-то вовсе не в пудинге. А во мне. И в Асами.  
И моём желании об него самоубиться.  
Дурацкая поездка в Гонконг, встреча с Фейлоном, одна, вторая, третья… надцатая порция выпивки… И слова, глупые, бесполезные, текущие несвязным потоком жалобы на заебавшую жизнь, на ублюдка Асами, на осколки надежды под подошвами итальянских ботинок… И Фейлон, фальшиво-сочувствующий, словно я не знаю, чего ему нужно от меня на самом деле… плевать. Я слишком хочу хоть что-то изменить, а принимать эти изменения или нет — решу потом. Когда голова перестанет кружиться и тело опять будет слушаться… в постель пойти, говоришь?.. Да-да, именно это я и имел в виду, Фейлон, не думай, что охрененно меня удивил. Не…

***

Пробуждение мучительно — и не только из-за похмелья… твою мать, Асами! Я-то думал, что эта стадия наших отношений давно в прошлом. Но нет, господин должен указать своей собственности её место… Что, на этот раз обойдёмся без плёнки? Ну да, я давно перешёл на цифровые камеры, а засунуть в меня карту памяти — слишком даже для тебя, старый извращенец.  
— ВИП-комната в «Шионе»… какая ностальгия, правда, Акихито?  
Ага, до сих пор вспоминаю и умиляюсь, ублюдок. Что там умные люди говорили про историю и её развитие по спирали? Сегодня у нас будет фарс?  
— Тебе так нравится убегать из дома… мне придётся тебя наказать.  
Ой, прости, папочка, я больше не буду!.. Да пошёл ты! Ты вообще в курсе, что наказание и поощрение должны быть абсолютно разными, а не как у тебя?..  
— Вы с Фейлоном так мило смотрелись вместе…  
Ах, вот в чём дело! Мы ревнуем свою собственность… свою игрушку… своего пёсика?.. Ко мне, Акихито, место, Акихито, молчать, Акихито, лежать, Акихито… В нашем случае — «висеть, Акихито», но это несущественные мелочи…  
— Кто я, по-твоему, такой? Придётся напомнить тебе об этом.  
Ты богатенький, могущественный, ублюдочный старый извращенец, и я об этом помню, даже если меня среди ночи разбудить… Правильно, завяжи мне глаза… чтобы я не видел, чем ты будешь со мной играть сегодня… Так, в программе — нестареющая классика: перевязанный член и зажимы на соски… с-с-сука, больно!..  
— Я ещё не прикоснулся к тебе, а ты уже так возбуждён. Или ты на самом деле дёргаешься от предвкушения?  
Да, блядь, я только и мечтаю об этом! На себя нацепи, и узнаешь, как охрененно твои игрушки возбуждают!.. Хотя кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Возбуждают. Потому что против физиологии не попрёшь, а мои личные желания, как обычно, не учитываются. Банальное «…и тело предало», мать его!.. Но эти долбаные зажимы — реально пиздец!..  
— Сними… их…  
Кто-то ожидал, что мою просьбу выполнят? Какое разочарование!.. Так, а это ещё что?..  
— Совсем забыл. У меня для тебя есть кое-что на десерт. Специальный карамельный соус.  
Да в задницу твой специальный соус!.. Да не в мою, ублюдок!..  
— Что ж, попробуем. Снизу тебе должно тоже понравиться.  
Если ты не любишь сладкое — это ещё не повод так с ним извращаться! Что, обычная смазка уже не прикольно?.. О, а это что-о-о-о…оххху-еть! Лучше бы это была плёнка!..  
— Ну и как? Тебе нравится?  
Нихуя это не может нравиться!  
— Неужели нет? Только посмотри, как твоя дырочка его заглатывает.  
Ты больной ублюдок, Асами! Я тебе это уже говорил?.. «Дырочка», твою мать!..  
— Хочешь узнать, как ты сейчас выглядишь?  
Как конченная сучка? Выдрессированная тобой шлюшка? Ничего нового ты мне не покажешь, Асами…  
— Видишь, какой этот соус липкий?  
Вижу-вижу. И себя вижу, и тебя вижу… и то, и другое вовек бы не видать! Но хрен ты меня отпустишь, верно? Не для того ты меня вытаскивал из лап Фейлона и русских. Не для того приучал к себе, дрессировал, экспериментировал с моим телом, изучая его реакцию на твои прикосновения, — и теперь играешь на нём как виртуоз на скрипке. А оно отзывается на малейшее касание, на боль, на унижение… и мой разум ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Я не знаю, кого ненавижу больше: тебя или своё блядское тело…  
— У тебя такое похотливое тело, Акихито.  
Да, ты прав, ублюдок. Но это твоих рук дело, не забыл?..  
— Ты уже сдаёшься?  
А ты только этого и ждёшь, верно? Что я сдамся, захнычу, начну скулить: «Возьми меня, Асами, я хочу тебя, Асами!» Не дож-дёшь-ся. В конце концов, тело — это ещё не весь Такаба Акихито. У него есть душа и разум, которые против… против… того… что…бы… оконча…тельно… стать… твоей… тво… Это само…убий…ство… тер…петь… вот… это… всё… и не… про…сить…  
Ка…кая… иро…ния… уме…реть… за…тра…ха…нным… 

_Самоубийство — это не больно,  
Оно приносит множество перемен,  
И я могу принять их, или нет, — если захочу._

Бормочущие голоса не дают спокойно умереть… а чего я, собственно, ожидал? Ты жалок, Такаба Акихито, даже самоубиться толком не можешь…  
А может, об Асами невозможно самоубиться?  
Его голос рокочет угрожающе — слова падают вниз тяжеленными булыжниками… вот бы получился курганчик…  
— …так что это было, сенсей?  
Доктор? Для кого это? Для меня, что ли?..  
— …повышенная возбудимость — не всегда благо, Асами-сан.  
Золотые слова, доктор-как-вас-там. Для меня она — точно проклятие. Уж лучше быть импотентом… или с чувствительностью бревна… Доктор, а медицина может сделать так, чтобы я больше ничего не чувствовал?  
— Боюсь, что отныне — никакого экстрима в вашей… эээ… сексуальной жизни. Даже молодой здоровый мужчина не застрахован…  
Вы серьёзно думаете, что в этом доме примут такие советы, а, сенсей?.. Интересно глянуть на человека, который самоубивается об Асами гораздо эффективнее, чем я.  
Сквозь приоткрытые веки видна часть кабинета Асами в «Шионе»; остальное помещение заслоняет своей широкой спиной его хозяин. А перед ним пожилой тип с козлиной бородкой — сверкает грозным взглядом из-под очков. Если Асами разозлится, останутся от этого козлика рожки да ножки…  
— Благодарю за консультацию, сенсей. Мой помощник вас проводит.  
Доктор торопливо кланяется и почти сбегает из логова грозного хищника. Беги-беги, козлик… целее будешь.  
А вот смотреть на меня с жалостью — не надо. И так на душе противно.  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Вау, хозяин заботливый! Хозяину интересно, не испортилась ли любимая игрушка…  
— Как-то.  
Лучше бы я ничего не чувствовал, Асами. Лучше бы ты меня затрахал до смерти. Да только я не могу от тебя убежать — ни в Гонконг, ни на тот свет. И я ничего не могу изменить.  
Но принимать тоже не хочу.  
— Возможно, я несколько… перегнул палку с твоим наказанием…  
Мне плевать, Асами. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Оставь меня в покое!..  
Голос, негромкий, густой, обволакивающий, и я вязну в нём, как в проклятом карамельном соусе… поздравляю, Асами! Достижение разблокировано: я теперь долго смотреть не смогу на сладкое. И на тебя тоже не хочу смотреть. И слышать. И чтобы ты касался меня — тоже не хочу… Хочу спать… и, желательно, в этой жизни больше не просыпаться…  
Невыполнимое желание, на самом деле. Только не с моим везением…

***

То, что я в следующий раз просыпаюсь уже в спальне пентхауса, даже не удивительно. То, что Асами в квартире нет — тем более.  
А горка упаковок с тыквенным пудингом от Куромаруфуку (ограниченный сезонный выпуск) на журнальном столике в гостиной — удивительно, невероятно, поразительно…  
…БЕСИТ, СУКА!  
Пластиковые коробочки разлетаются по комнате как кегли, а на пол медленно планирует записка: «Мне жаль. Асами».  
А мне не жаль!..  
На балконе хмуро и ветрено, и я подставляю разгорячённое лицо под холодные порывы. Стать бы птицей — и нестись в небеса, чтобы ветер подгонял, поддерживал, ерошил перья…  
…совсем как Асами, когда перебирает мои волосы, а я прихожу в себя на его груди после оргазма…  
Искушение залезть на перила и совершить этот первый и последний в своей жизни полёт слишком велико. Там меня ждёт долгожданная свобода, и сейчас меня некому остановить… А самоубийство — это не больно. Жить куда больнее.  
Но жизнь тоже может принести множество перемен. Даже если это — жизнь с Асами.  
А принимать их, или нет — решаю только я. Вот постою немного — и решу.  
Хотя кого я обманываю? На самом деле я давно сделал этот выбор.

**Author's Note:**

> * — рефрен песни на слова Майка Алтмана к фильму «M*A*S*H» (1969)


End file.
